For Kingdom and Country
by Moksgmol
Summary: A traitorous group lays a siege on Cair Paravel and the Pevensies barely make it out in time. Now, with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to, they must somehow find their way back to their rightful thrones. Formerly titled 'For Narnia.'
1. Chapter 1

Peter awoke with a start, breaths sounding harsh and heavy in the darkness of his bedchamber. He did his best to quell his panting as he tried to find what had disturbed his sleep; nothing seemed to be amiss. After a several long moments her rolled out of bed to hit the loo, passing it off as a nightmare, when a scream echoed through the halls.

He leapt out of his bed, scrambling into his armour and fastening his sword to his waist. After listening at his closed door for noise he the hallway he barreled out, scanned with his eyes, and raced to the door across from his own.

He pushed on the wood and stepped in; there was a yell, the words of which Peter didn't quite make out due to the arrow level with his face.

'Oh!' was the relieved intake of breath from Susan, and she quickly lowered the weapon, 'I'm sorry, Peter! I thought-'

'It's alright, Su,' and he reached out a calming hand, giving her shoulder a squeeze, 'Let's go.'

She nodded and tightened her grip on her bow as they headed out into the hallway again, splitting when they reached their siblings doorways. Lucy opened hers as Susan approached, wide-eyed and fearful.

'What's going on?'

'Hush, Lu, we don't know,' was Susan's terse but gentle response, 'Let's go and wake Ed.'

Lucy nodded and followed her to the entrance of the last room in the wing. Peter had just shook Edmund awake and was tossing him his gear as quickly and quietly as possible. Edmund was moving at a decidedly slow pace, having never been a morning person.

'Let's _go_ Ed,' came the hiss from Peter. The younger boy glared through sleepy eyes and had opened his mouth to respond callously when a distant yell cut him off. He shut his mouth and returned his attention to dressing, moving decidedly faster.

They stepped out of the door to find their sisters – Susan was tense, bow up and eyes straining in the dark; Lucy huddled behind her, nervous but trying to keep up a brave face, small dagger clasped tightly in her hand – waiting for them.

Susan cast a look back at them, but kept her face turned into the dark, 'Where to?'

Peter bit his lip, knowing that they were waiting for his answer, 'Let's head down for starters; we don't want to get trapped up in a tower or something. We'll figure it out when we make it to the entranceway.'

They set off, as quickly and as quietly as they could, trying pinpoint the noises that were becoming more and more frequent. It was after a particularly loud and agonized shriek one that Lucy grabbed Susan's arm.

'Su! That was Quilla, I'm sure of it!'

Susan looked down at her; Quilla the porcupine helped to keep Lucy's chambers and clothing tidy. Though she agreed with her younger sister's assessment Susan was loathe to encourage her fear, 'I'm not sure, Lu; I didn't really make it out. Let's hope not, though.'

Lucy gave her a reproachful look and Susan knew that her half-lie had been poor.

She sighed, 'Alright, I think you're right. If you are though, we're in a lot of trouble, so is it so wrong to hope?'

Edmund appeared beside them, 'We already _are _in serious trouble if people are bloody screaming in the middle of the night.'

The two girls fell silent and they continued their anxious journey.

--

The entrance was reached without incident and they remained in the shadows near the stairs. They couldn't see a soul and no sounds had been made since Edmund's dark prediction.

'Well?' came the whisper from Edmund, 'What now?'

Peter and Susan looked at each other, neither having an answer. Peter had just opened his mouth to say something when the clatter of hooves rent the silence. The four whirled, weapons raised, relaxing when Oreius materialized out of the darkness.

'There you are! You must flee, and now!' came his voice, more panicked than any of them had ever heard.

'What is happening, Oreius?' questioned Peter.

The centaur halted before them, and in the faint moonlight the marks of battle were evident. Lucy gave a gasp and moved forward to examine the nicks and scratches but the warrior gently pushed her back.

'Pay them no mind, my dear queen; there isn't the time and they are of no consequence. You all need to flee and you must go now; take your horses from the stable and be off.'

Susan gave a cry, 'But why?'

'There is not much time to explain; Cair Paravel is under siege and it is most important that you four are safe. Narnia needs it's rulers, even if they are stripped of their castle; the thrones are rightly yours, and you shall return to them someday.'

'Can we not fight and defend her?' was Edmund's calm inquiry.

'No; it is much too late for that now. They attacked in the dark and from the inside. We are unsure as of yet as to whom of our own has been traitorous. Now please hurry and flee safely, and take good care of yourselves in the difficult times ahead.'

Peter nodded, herding his siblings towards the stables, 'Thank you. Your bravery shall be well remembered and honoured when we return to our thrones.'

The centaur bowed in return, 'My only wish is to protect you and serve Narnia dutifully.'

'That you have done, and done well my friend.'

And with that they headed their separate ways.

--

Mounts were indeed prepared, though they were not their usual speaking kind. The faun holding the reins gave a hasty explanation.

'We aren't sure who has committed treachery yet my lords.'

Lucy looked appalled, 'But surely not the _horses_!'

The faun shook his head, 'There is no way to know my lady; it is best to be safe than sorry, and you all skilled enough riders to handle these old boys.'

The horses were dancing on the ends of their leads, snorting and pawing, having picked up the excitement in the air.

'It won't be problem,' Peter said, nudging Lucy forward and offering her a hand in getting onto a tall stallion's back. He swung up onto another of the animals, Susan and Edmund copying his movements.

'Thank you Murphel; take care tonight. I pray that we meet again someday soon,' Edmund called as they headed out the door.

The faun nodded back, 'May times of peace be on us again swiftly, and your rule rightly restored!'

The four raced out of the barn and into the dark woods.

--

The woods were black as pitch, the moon providing only brief splashes of light through the thick canopy of trees. The children stayed close by sound rather than sight, their dark mounts and clothing helping them to blend into the night.

'Where are we going, Peter?' came the whisper from Susan, who was riding next to him. They were leading, Lucy behind them and Edmund bringing up the rear.

'I don't know, Su. I just know that we've got to get as far as we can as quickly as possible.'

A voice came from behind them, 'Peter, how much farther are we traveling tonight?'

He sighed, his eyes meeting the gleam of Susan's in the dark.

'A while yet, Lu.'

She stayed silent after that, having sensed the resignation in her older brother's voice.

--

It was sometime later that they came across a river; the sound of water rushing over rocks sounded deafening compared to the silence that had been traveling in since they had left the stables.

'Should we follow it?' asked Edmund.

Peter shook his head, 'No, we can't hear anyone coming up on us.'

'And there's no telling where it will lead; perhaps back closer to home,' was Susan's response.

'But how are we to cross it? There isn't a bridge,' Lucy said with a frown.

Peter studied the rapids for a moment, 'We'll follow the bank for a while and find somewhere that the horses can ford across it. It shan't be very comfortable or dry but it will be safer than doing it here.'

All of the sudden a menacing laugh rang out from behind them.

The four whipped their mounts around, the oldest three drawing weapons and Susan searching for a target. Peter scanned the darkness, unable to make anything out save for trees.

It was Edmund who saw the movement first. 'To the left,' he hissed.

A wolf seemed to appear out of the surrounding darkness, several materializing behind him.

'I don't think that you'll be crossing that river at all Son of Adam.'

'No?' Peter replied with a growl.

'No,' and the wolf grinned, 'You won't be.'

He lunged, his companions right behind him.

Peter's stallion screamed along with Lucy, rearing and striking out with his hooves. One of the attacking animals was struck but another darted past and leapt up, knocking Edmund clean off his horse.

'Ed!' was the cry from Susan as one of her arrow sank into the wolf. It was hard to aim in the dark, however, and the blow wasn't fatal; the animal gave a snarl of fury and pain but wasn't stopped.

Peter had managed to rein in his horse, whirling and swinging out his sword to catch a wolf heading for Lucy. The girl shrieked, drawing her dagger and backing her mount up, closer to the edge of the river.

One of the animals clamped its jaws onto the bridle of Susan's mount and the panicked animal threw her from it's back as it attempted to get away. She rolled and clambered to her feet, bow extended in front of her, in time to get banged back to the ground as another of the wolves hurdled at her from the side.

Peter sprung off of his own horse to Susan's aid, stabbing the animal on top of her with all his might. The creature collapsed onto her and he spun away to help Edmund, praying that Susan was alright. He was relieved when one of her arrow's sailed past him and into the animal Edmund was fending off before he had made it halfway to his brother.

Seeing that the creature was dead and his sibling safe, Peter spun, sword at the ready, and scoured the area with his eyes. There were several wolves dead on the ground and Peter could see no more movement. This didn't alleviate his worry as he hadn't gotten an accurate count of their attackers. They waited in silence a moment, trying to silence their gasping breaths, until it seemed safe. It was then that Peter helped Susan to fully get out from underneath the wolf carcass and Ed hurried over to them, a concerned look on his face.

'The horses are gone,' was his grim announcement.

'What?' came from Peter.

'All but Lu's. They ran off as soon as we were off them. That or they're dead; I thought that I saw a couple wolves chase them.'

'That's almost all our provisions gone!' Susan said, shocked.

'Well, we'll have to make due, and we'd best get moving if what you said is right and there are more of those foul beasts running about.'

'Are you three alright?' came a shell-shocked voice from above them.

Peter looked up at Lucy, still on her horse, 'Just fine, Lu. You were awfully brave there.'

She shook her head, 'I just stayed up here and wasn't much use at all.'

'Nonsense, Lu; you kept your head and your horse. Looks like the three of us will be walking a while,' Susan said, mustering a smile for her younger sister and pointedly ignoring Edmund's mutter.

'Did you want any of the cordial?'

'Why Lu? We're alright.'

'You have a nasty cut, Su. Right here,' she gestured to her forehead with her hand, 'and Ed has a bite on his arm and I'm sure they got Peter somewhere too.'

'Thanks, but that's okay, Lu; we had best save your cordial in case anything serious comes up,' Peter said, putting on his cheeriest face for their youngest sister's benefit.

She nodded happily, not hearing Edmund's dark mutter of, 'Don't worry Lu, I've no doubt something serious will come up sooner rather than later.'

--

After a quick wash of any cuts in the stream, which was a little tricky in the dark, the four faced the obstacle of the river again.

'We may as well try to cross here; I don't really want to face anyone else who may have ill wishes for us tonight. We'll just have to hold hands and make our way as best as possible. Lets go in pairs; Su and I will go first to make sure it's not too bad. You stay on that horse, Lu, since you don't swim as well.'

The younger three consented, Peter missing Lucy's slight eye-roll in the dark.

And so they moved into the freezing water, Peter first and hanging onto Susan. Once he was waist deep and Susan was almost floating he gestured for the other two to follow. Ed moved forward cautiously, grip tight on the lead for Lucy's horse, whom she had insisted upon christening 'Bill.'

'_You know,'_ she had said, _'like that jolly little pony Sam had in that book you read me… the one about the ring!'_

Susan had shot Edmund a rather disapproving look; it was clear that she didn't think that the _Lord of the Rings_ was appropriate reading for a child of Lucy's age. Edmund did his best to look appropriately shamefaced, but in reality he had enjoyed reading to their younger sister, having her hang onto his every word rapturously, the two of them giggling their way through the books.

Thankfully for Edmund Peter pulled Susan's attention back to the task at hand. Her leather armour was light enough for her to float but the current was too strong for her to swim against. Peter hung on firmly to her hand, his body weighted down by his chain mail, as he picked his way along the shallower parts of the bottom. Ed tried to follow in his footsteps, the horse easily fording through the water beside him. Lucy brought her feet up to sit cross-legged on Bill's back, trying to keep as dry as possible.

Peter was looking down through the water as best he could, trying to find where to walk next, when he heard it – a snarl followed by a shout of surprise from Susan. She twisted in his grip towards the sound and he turned with her, plunging into the water when his foot landed in a hole. He instinctively held her hand tighter and she was pulled under with him. Peter kicked, trying to swim, but between his heavy mail and the loss of one hand to Susan he was making no progress and was burning through his oxygen quickly.

Above them, Edmund was fighting a losing battle with Bill. A wolf, presumably one of the ones that had chased down their other horses, had jumped from the bank and landed on the horse's hindquarters behind Lucy. She had screamed, the horse had reared, and she had gone tumbling off into the water with a splash. Edmund was tangled up in the reins and trying to avoid the flailing hooves. Try as he might he couldn't get his sword out of it's scabbard to cut the leather ties. Bill whipped around, trying to dislodge the snarling, snapping predator from his flank, and Edmund suddenly had enough room to draw his weapon and cut himself free. Bill managed to buck the wolf into the water before taking, racing back towards his stall at Cair Paravel. Edmund, heavy and slow in the water, was lucky enough to catch the wolf off guard. He stabbed him through once and laboriously pulled his sword back out, watching as the body of the creature was swept away by the water. The blood seemed to swirl away much more slowly.

He took a deep, calming breath and turned back towards his siblings, only to realize that they were all still underwater.

_That's all I have time for now. I must admit that I'm rather proud of the length! More to come soon, let me know if you enjoyed it!_

_Review are lovely and brighten my day! Moksgmol_


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund called out their names, knowing it would be of no use but needing to try anyways. His eyes scanned the bubbling surface of the river for any sign of them but none became apparent. He had taken a deep breath, preparing to dive under when there was a splash and Peter exploded up out of the water, pulling one of their sisters in his wake.

'Help me with Su, Ed!' and the younger boy broke out of his stupor, rushing forward clumsily to their aid. Between the two of them they managed to haul their spluttering sibling up and onto the bank. The three stayed on their hands and knees a moment, gasping for breath.

'Where's Lu?' Peter demanded, looking at Edmund over Susan's back. The boy looked back at his brother, eyes wide and fearful.

'She must be in the water still!'

'She can't swim! Why did you let go of her?'

'She fell off the horse!'

The two glared at each other, panting harshly from both exertion and anger.

Peter wrenched himself away suddenly, ordering Edmund to stay with Susan as he leapt back into the river to look for Lucy. Edmund cast once glance at his older sister, who was still coughing up water, before muttering an apology in her direction and hurrying after Peter.

--

Edmund was the one that found her - he just managed to see an edge of her cloak that had gotten caught up on a log near the riverbank - and called Peter over before plunging under the surface. She was tangled up in pieces of underwater branches and he worked hard to free her from them. Peter arrived and began snapping the wood, allowing Ed to yank their sister free. They carried her up onto the bank and Susan was suddenly there with them, looking down at Lucy's still form in panic.

'Peter, she isn't breathing!'

He shoved Edmund out of then way and rolled Lucy onto her side, pounding her back to encourage her to retch up the water in her lungs. Once she was no longer spitting any up he moved her onto her back again, leaning down to listen to her chest. He sighed, pleased to hear her breathing, and then he turned her onto her side and covered her with his own cloak. Peter then leaned back to study his siblings. Both faces were pale and exhausted - Edmund was still panting and Susan's breathing was wet and harsh – but their relief was palpable.

'You okay?'

Susan nodded, reaching down to hold Lucy's cold hand in her own.

'Ed, I was asking you too.'

The boy didn't make eye contact, just nodded, 'I'm fine.'

Peter frowned at Ed's downturned head. 'Well then… I think that we're going to have to stop here a while. Ed and I will make sure that no one is around anymore. Susan, can you get Lu as comfortable as you can? She won't be dry, but...'

'Don't worry too much; go on, I'll take care of her,' Susan urged, turning towards Lucy, who was beginning to stir.

Peter spared his youngest sister one more look, brushing his hand along her forehead, before giving Edmund a hand up and leading him into the trees.

'It's not your fault, Ed; I shouldn't have said those things. It's just that, well, I was worried and I was a great big fool for taking it out on you. So I'm sorry, alright?'

Ed grunted, 'Whatever.'

Peter frowned, trying to keep his anger from flaring again, 'Now see here you: I'm trying to be a big person and apologize and I don't think much of you for acting like that!'

Edmund scowled up at him, eyes glimmering in the dark, 'It _is_ my fault; I'm the one who was supposed to be getting her across the river. I don't suppose that you know what it's like to turn around and realize that all your siblings are underwater and drowning and that you're standing there alone and to blame.'

Peter stood his ground, 'You're wrong there, Ed; I lost Lucy in the Great River when we first came to Narnia. I had her coat in my hands but she wasn't there, and Su was screaming at me and I felt terrible. You know what her wrath is like. And then I went and did the same to you and made a great lummox out of myself.'

'Well,' Edmund began, trying to still his twitching lips, 'I like how you left that part of the story out originally! Perfect Peter the _magnificent_ makes mistakes!'

'Hey!' came the playful return, and it was accompanied by a shove as the tense moment broke.

'And he's so very brave, afraid of his younger sister and the like!' Edmund continued to tease.

'Oh, come off of it, you're just as fearful of her; I swear she's as bad as mother sometimes.'

The two chuckled into a comfortable silence, scouting about a while longer before heading back towards the riverbank, not having come across anything to be concerned about.

--

Susan shook Lucy until she was awake enough to sit up before helping her to wring out her clothing. She also unfastened the younger girl's cloak and replaced it with her own, which was equally wet but large and still in one piece. She tugged the hood up over Lucy's head and drew her into her lap, cuddling the wet form into her own soaked one. The two stayed like that, shivering, until the boys returned.

--

Peter and Edmund left the trees, moving swiftly to where their sisters were huddled together. Edmund was pleased to see that Lucy was sitting up and awake but didn't like the way she quivered or the blue tinge to her lips. Susan seemed to be in a similar state. He shot a worried look to Peter, who frowned in agreement.

'You alright, Lu?'

She nodded jerkily, 'Yes; just cold. And poor Bill! I do hope that he makes it back alright!'

Peter smiled; Lucy was always the same, 'I'm sure that he'll be just fine. Susan?'

'I'm fine,' she said with a shaky smile, 'I gave my cloak to Lucy so she can warm up little quicker; hers is torn.'

'What else have we still got?' Edmund asked.

He was answered with silence. Finally Peter supplied him with one, 'Not a whole lot.'

'Oh _no_!'

'What is it Lu?'

'I don't have my cordial!'

'It must have been lost when you fell off of Bill; no use looking for it now, I'm sure it's long gone now.' Edmund said, glancing at the river.

Lucy sighed, looking close to tears, 'I know, but it's so handy. And whatever shall Father Christmas think? It was such a lovely gift; I do hope that I haven't offended him.'

'Nonsense Lu!' Susan scolded, 'He'll understand. Not much to do for it now.'

They fell into a silence, Susan coddling Lucy in her lap and the boys sitting on either side of her. The rushing river was soothing and Susan felt her head beginning to bob after a time. She was determined not to fall asleep but Lucy's cold and wet form seemed suddenly warm against her; the rise and fall of her sister's breath against her own chest was soothing and rhythmic.

Lucy was enjoying having Susan wrapped about her; she seemed to give off heat like a fire! It wasn't until Susan's head settled heavily on top of her own and her arms and legs relaxed around her that Lucy suspected her older sister had fallen asleep.

'Ed,' she quietly whispered, moving her arm ever so slightly so she could poke him, 'Ed, is Su asleep?'

He glanced up with a frown, 'You know, I think she is; can't imagine how. Should I wake her, Pete?'

Peter looked at Susan with a bit of concern; he was surprised that she had fallen asleep before their younger siblings. She and Peter had always been the last to bed, no matter how tired they were, whether in Finchley or Narnia.

'No, no Ed; let her be. She must be right tired, and she did swallow down quite a bit of water earlier. She's not crushing you, is she Lu?'

Lucy gave a bit of a giggle, 'You should be glad Su didn't hear that; I should think that she would be rather offended at you saying she could crush someone!'

Peter scowled good-naturedly at her, 'Now I don't care how uncomfortable you may or may not be; you're staying there all night!'

Lucy fully laughed this time, 'I'm fine here; she's actually quite warm.'

'Okay; catch some sleep yourself then. Edmund and I will split the watch.

The rest of the night was spent in silence on the riverbank, the four huddled together for heat and comfort in the dark.

--

Edmund was the first to rouse the next morning, and was surprised to see his breath gently clouding in front of his face. He turned to shake his older brother, startled to see him asleep.

'Peter, wake up! You fell asleep on watch you dolt!'

The other boy jerked awake, whipping his head around, 'What happened?'

'Nothing, thankfully.'

Peter frowned, 'We must have all drifted off.' Edmund shot him a look and Peter rolled his eyes at him, 'Alright, alright, _I_ drifted off. Happy? Now lets wake the girls and get moving.'

Edmund nodded, reaching into Susan's arms to give Lucy a gentle shake. The girl frowned, blearily opening her eyes and looking up at him.

'It's morning already?'

'Yep; lets get going.'

'Where?'

'Just going, Lu.'

'Why is it so cold? It feels like winter.'

Edmund didn't have an answer for that, and instead reached out a hand for Susan's shoulder. Peter had stood up and was stretching while taking in their surroundings. The sun seemed to break through the trees much better than the moon had the night before, and while he was pleased that they could now see where the were going, he was feeling very exposed. He turned around to see Lucy climbing clumsily out of Susan's lap and reached down a hand to help up the older of his two sisters. She rose slowly, clearly stiff from sleeping with Lucy in her lap. Peter smiled at how big their youngest sibling was getting; it seemed only yesterday that he and Susan could have easily carried her and now it would have been a task even for him.

Once bathroom runs had been taken care of and they were all assembled, shaking in their still-damp clothing, they set off through the forest. Peter was unsure as to whether they had ever been this way before but stayed confident for his siblings. They trudged along for the better part of the morning, trying to ignore the biting cold. As the hours past the frost seemed to thicken rather than melt away with the rising sun; their crunching footsteps sounded overly loud in the woods.

Edmund's stomach was starting to growl – he was sure that it was lunchtime by now – when he heard Lucy make an astonished noise behind him.

'Ed!' and he felt her tugging on his coat sleeve.

'Yeah?' he said, turning around to look at her. Her face was flushed in the cold and her nose was running but her eyes were wide and bright.

'I think that I just saw a snowflake!'

Peter and Susan stopped and turned around after hearing this, looking about the air to see if they could spot any more.

'Here's another, Lu!' Peter cried, reaching out to catch one on his palm.

As they watched the snow began to fall in earnest, swirling about in the wind.

'We'd best find some kind of shelter,' Susan said darkly, pulling her wet clothing closer to her body, 'Or we'll be in trouble.'

They set off again at this, walking closely to avoid losing each other as the conditions worsened and the falling snow blocked their sight. It accumulated at a startling rate, and they were soon struggling through drifts. The sky began to darken much too soon and they joined hands to form a chain with Peter leading, Lucy between him and Susan and Ed behind his oldest sister.

To Lucy, it felt as though they walked for hours before coming upon the hollow base of a tree that the four of them could just fit into. They piled in closely for warmth, their breaths steaming into one central cloud. She was stuffed in between Peter and Susan, and their warmth, though it was scarcely enough, began to lull her towards sleep. It wasn't until Edmund had called her name repeatedly that she snapped back into awareness, realizing that she hadn't heard anything they had been discussing.

'You okay, Lu?' Peter questioned, peering at her with a hint of worry.

'Yeah, fine,' she breathed, knowing that she sounded fairly unconvincing. In response her brothers frowned and Susan reached out a hand to touch her forehead.

'You're burning up, Lu,' she murmured, letting her hand run comfortingly down her younger sister's cheek, 'it's probably because you fell into that creek.'

Lucy nodded miserably, wishing a little bit for their mother. Susan did just as well though, tucking her small body securely into her side and stroking her hair. The four of them stayed silent until Lucy dropped of, at which point Susan turned to Peter.

'Well? I don't suppose that she'll be feeling much better when she wakes.'

Peter shrugged in response, 'Not much that we can do; we don't have anywhere to stay that's warm. We'll let her sleep for a while and then we'd best get moving again. I don't think that it's going to be getting warmer anytime soon; I'd say it's only going to keep on getting colder.'

Edmund stood up partly, crouching due to the low ceiling. 'I'm going to head out and see what I can find; I remember some of the herbs that Quilla pointed out as good for fever.'

'Be careful, Ed,' Susan called to him, drawing Lucy closer into her as she watched her youngest brother leave their tiny shelter.

'I'll watch the entrance; don't be long,' Peter said, shifting to look outside, patting Edmund on the back as he left. The two oldest Pevensies waited in silence, listening to their sister's breaths, loud in their little hollow. Eventually Edmund returned, disrupting the stillness, trying to catch his breath and wiggling his shoulders to rid them of snow.

'It's getting worse out there; we'd best get going.'

Susan gently woke Lucy, 'Did you find anything?'

'Yep, but I don't know how useful they'll be; this weather is hard on them,' and he produced a small number of tattered leaves from his pocket, showing them to Susan before handing them to Lucy. She was still just waking up and frowned at them.

'Chew on them, Lu,' he gently encouraged as he settled beside his older sister for a moment. Peter moved away from the entrance and back into the sheltered area, watching as his younger sister put the leaves into her mouth.

'Feeling any better?'

She shrugged in response, 'A bit.'

Peter nodded, 'Alright then; lets get moving and see if it warms us up at all.'

His siblings nodded and the four of them set out from the tree and into the whirling landscape.

--

The four kept on until Lucy couldn't walk any farther. There was no cover for them, however, and so they had to continue on. Susan picked up Lucy with some difficulty due to her size but Peter and Edmund, who could probably have carried her with more ease, wanted to flank them, prepared to draw their swords in case they were needed, since all three had been hearing strange noises from the surrounding trees.

It was Edmund who spotted it first and he reached out a hand to catch Peter's elbow. The older boy stopped suddenly and Susan bumped into him, losing her balance and tumbling into the snow, Lucy spilling out of her grasp. Susan tried to gather her quickly back up but her arms, long since numb and sore from bearing the weight of her sister, were slow and awkward to move. Peter bent down to stop her from trying, instead helping her into a standing position, letting Edmund gather up Lucy.

Once he had Susan standing Peter tugged her ear towards his mouth, trying to make his voice heard over the wind. He wasn't entirely sure that she heard his rasp of 'there's a light over there!' as he couldn't seem to raise his weak voice at all and the exhaustion on her face looked overwhelming. He waited until Edmund, Lucy in his arms, was in front of him before following him, his hand holding on to Susan's tightly. He was sure that they would lose each other if he let go.

It felt like ages but the four finally reached the source of the glow, which to Peter's immense relief was the front light of a small cottage. He came up behind Edmund, who had stopped and was reaching up to knock on the wood with a fist. Before he made contact though the door was thrown open with a shout.

'Get offa my doorstep, ya goons!'

Peter caught a flash of thick fur and an angry glare behind a loaded crossbow before Edmund, who was quickly backing up, blocked his vision.

There was a pause after Edmund bumped into his older siblings and stopped, waiting with bated breath. Peter poked his head up over his brother's shoulder to get a better look at what was happening.

'Eh? Who are you?' the creature mumbled to himself, lowering his weapon slightly. Peter tried to make out exactly what the animal was but his tired brain refused to supply him with the answer.

Edmund was much quicker to respond, 'Please, good sir; we understand your caution but we mean you know harm. We would be very glad if you could provide us with shelter; we will repay you in the best way we can. We don't have much now but if you allow us to explain who we are you'll understand, but my siblings and I are in no condition to discuss this with you now, so we can only humbly ask for your help.'

As Edmund said this his weak voice wavered and Lucy felt like lead in his arms. The animal seemed to notice the small girl for the first time with a start.

'Oh, dear me! By the lion I've been silly; I just haven't gotten many visitors of late 'cept for ones that aren't of the best quality if'n ya know what I'm saying. Do come in, come in!' And at that a small paw let go of the crossbow to guide Edmund in. The boy stumbled over the threshold, almost dropping Lucy, and the animal turned to help him carry her, leaving the older two Pevensies to find their own way in.

Peter moved forward, trying to bring Susan with him. She was at the end of her strength and Peter felt the resistance from her unmoving feet just before she collapsed against him from behind. He hadn't the energy to turn and support her before her full weight fell onto him. He stumbled, trying to catch himself, but the floor came up much too fast. Susan landed on top of him, her dead weight crushing the air from his lungs as his vision faded to black.

_And that's another chappie done. Lots of ideas for this one and I'm really excited about it, so hopefully not too long until the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews; more are welcome as always!_

_Ciao, Moksgmol_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy rose to conciousness slowly, revelling in the feeling of soft sheets around her and the _warmth_ that she felt she hadn't experienced in ages. She lay in bed for a bit, eyes closed, assuming at first that she had simply been dreaming and that she was in her bedchamber at Cair Paravel. But the events slowly tricked back to her, vaguely at first, just rushing water and blowing snow. She could almost remembering being lifted into someone's arms before everything became too incoherent to piece together. She pondered a moment longer, brow furrowing, before letting out a gasp.

'Peter! Su, Ed!' she sat up quickly, catching on the form beside her and tumbling to a dirt floor as she tried to get out of the bed she was in. She picked herself up slowly, rubbing her elbow, and turned to look over her shoulder. She exhaled in relief when she saw that she had tripped over Edmund, who had been sleeping peacefully in the bed beside her.

'Ah, you're awake deary! I'm surely glad to see that, I am!' Lucy turned her head back around, finding herself face to face with a small black and white creature.

She blinked owlishly, 'Hello Mrs, uhm, skunk?'

The animal chuckled in response, 'I surely am, young Daughter of Eve. And how might you be finding your way to our humble abode?'

Lucy shook her head, 'I'm not entirely sure; do you know where my other brother and sister are?'

The skunk gave a little start, 'Oh, gracious me, I'm so fretfully forgetful sometimes! Do forgive me dear! There right over here!'

She pointed across the room, and Lucy's jaw dropped at the sight of her two oldest siblings sprawled across the floor by the entranceway, side by side. She scrambled to her feet and raced over to them.

'We tried to move them but they're much to big for us to do that. We managed to get the girl off of her brother but neither would wake. We've kept the fire nice and warm but that's all that we've been able to manage I'm sorry to say.'

'You're kindness is much appreciated,' Lucy said distractedly as she looked over her siblings. Both were still in their wet clothing but the fire seemed to have dried it a fair amount. They were both breathing deeply and evenly, and though Lucy was sure they were fine she was keen for them to wake. She reached out a hand but was stopped by a second voice.

'Let them sleep, love.'

Another skunk had appeared and he walked up to her, gently removing her hand from Peter's shoulder, 'I'm sure that they be needing the rest, and I don't think that even with your help we could get them moved somewheres more comfortable, so just leave them be for now. Would you like some hot soup?'

Lucy nodded and allowed herself to be led to a small wooden table. The chairs, of which there were only two, were much to small, so she sat on the floor while she ate the delicious meal. The two skunks watched her kindly, a hint of concern in their eyes, but they waited until she had finished and thanked them before questioning her.

'Where have you come from, Daughter of Eve?' started Mr. Skunk.

'I'm am Queen Lucy from Cair Paravel,' she started, and the two animals hastened to bow. She waved them off, 'No, no, don't bother, though I thank you kindly for the action.'

'What are you doing so far from your castle, and in such bad weather without the proper equipment or guides?'

'I bear terrible news; Cair Paravel has been taken by traitors, and we were forced to flee in the dead of night.'

The skunks gasped, a paw flying to Mrs. Skunk's mouth.

Mr. Skunk gave a nod, 'It is truly terrible news, but it makes sense of some of the local goings on. None of our visitors of late have been of the good kind, and I rather think that they were trying to turn us into traitors as well. They were quite forceful but we kept them at bay. I'm a rather fine shot with a crossbow.'

He winked at her and Lucy gave a smile for the first time since waking.

'Lu?' came a sleepy voice from behind them.

'Ed!' she cried out joyously, turning and leaping onto him, crushing him in a hug. He gave a sleepy 'oomph!' when she landed on him but returned the gesture, asking how she was feeling.

'Much better now! It's very warm in here; Mr and Mrs Skunk have been ever so dear.'

Edmund looked over her shoulder at the two animals and gave a nod, 'I thank you kindly for the generosity you have supplied us with, and I apologize for our rather brusque arrival.'

'No matter, no matter,' Mrs Skunk sushed, flapping her hands, 'You come on over here and have some soup, dearie.'

'Where are Su and Peter?' Edmund asked, not moving except to sit up, Lucy still clinging to him tightly.

'They're all right; they're sleeping still.' Lucy responded, nodding towards their still forms.

Edmund made as if to get up and go to them but Lucy insisted he let them rest and have some food instead. He complied at the pleading note in her voice, letting her fill him in on their current predicament as he ate. Once he had finished he thanked the skunks again before moving towards his older siblings.

He cut off Lucy's approach with a gentle hand, 'They can sleep again in a bit; right now they need to know what's going on and we need to plan.'

She frowned, worrying her bottom lip; he gave her shoulder a pat, 'I'm sure that they'll want something to eat. Why don't you help Mrs Skunk get some more soup going?'

Lucy nodded, happy to have something to do, and left her brother to the task of waking their older siblings.

Mr Skunk joined Edmund, and they moved to wake Peter first. The boy had always been a heavy sleeper and they called his name several times, louder with each repetition, before Edmund got frustrated and gave the boy's shoulder a rough shake. At this Peter rolled over and looked up at Edmund through sleepy, half-closed eyes.

'What?'

The younger boy rolled his eyes in response, ignoring Mr Skunk's muttered remark, something along the lines of, 'surely the High King can be more quick-brained than this!'

'We've only been usurped by traitors and have ended up passed out in a strange house in a cold, snowy, unexpected winter, you dolt!'

Peter sat up quickly at this, his memories flooding back to him. Mr Skunk chortled a little, 'that's more like it!'

The older boy looked between his brother and the small animal beside him – _a skunk_ his now-awake brain supplied.

'Where are we?'

'Mr Skunk and his wife have been so kind as to take us in,' Edmund responded, giving the animal at his side a nod.

Peter mimicked the gesture, 'Thank you, good sir. I don't know what we would have done without your kind assistance. We surely would have perished in this weather.'

The skunk gave a low bow, 'The pleasure is all ours, thought I must apologise for the crossbow. Visitors of late have not been pleasant and I was only trying to be cautious.'

'That is of no importance now; your good deeds have far surpassed that action,' he looked back at his brother, 'Where are the girls?'

'Lucy is making you and Susan some soup with Mrs Beaver; she's just fine, and her sickness seems to have cleared with the sleep. Su's right beside you.'

Peter turned to find Susan curled beside him on the floor, and reached out a hand for her shoulder. She started awake with a yell, and hand reaching for her bow, and Edmund quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling her.

Peter shot his brother a look before touching Susan's arm; her wide eyes met his and she relaxed, letting out a sigh against Edmund's hand.

'What was that for?' Peter hissed at Edmund.

The younger boy glared back, 'You don't know who's nearby; I didn't want her to attract anyone undesirable.'

Peter huffed in frustration, knowing that his brother was right, before turning back to his sister, 'You okay?'

She bobbed her head up and down, staying silent as her brother's explained their current situation.

'Soup's ready!' Lucy called from behind them as Peter finished speaking. He rose, sore everywhere, before giving his sister a hand. She stood even more slowly than he had, if that was at all possible, clearly stiff. He led her over to the small table where they ate in silence, letting Lucy fuss over them. Edmund sat silently at Peter's side.

Once they had finished eating Peter cleared his throat and brought his hands up to rest on the table, both clear signs that he was ready to plan.

'Alright, here's what we know: someone's been treacherous and has taken our positions in the castle. The woods are full of enemies to Narnia, though there are clearly some who stand in opposition to them,' Peter gave the skunks a look at this, 'Do you know of anyone else who is putting up a resistance? We need to find if there are enough loyal Narnians to help us take back Cair Paravel.'

Lucy gave a gasp, a hand over her mouth, 'Oh, _surely_ there are enough to help us back to rule! I can't imagine many who would turn against us!'

'Right you are my dear young Queen,' Mr Skunk put in, 'I can't imagine anyone who would want to turn against someone so sweet as you. As for specifics, though, I'm not sure about names; Mrs Skunk and I have never been the most social of creatures, especially of late. I do know, however, that there are some other creatures in these woods that will still be loyal to you. I don't know if it's enough for an army, though.'

'It's a start,' Peter said in a determined voice.

Edmund gave a nod in return, 'We'd better get started gathering people, then; before the traitors get their hands on them and try to turn them to their side.'

'We don't want them to be hurt or worse; it's our duty to protect them,' Susan put in and her siblings agreed.

'Right then, I'll be making you some food to pack then, and you can be bringing anybody that you find back here,' Mrs Skunk said, getting up and bustling into the kitchen.

--

The four were ready to set out with Mr Skunk less than an hour later, carefully packed lunches slung over their backs.

'Thanks very much for the food Mrs Skunk; you and Mr. Skunk have been very kind to us. We'll be sure to see you later,' Lucy said, giving a polite curtsy.

'Just be certain that you all get back safely tonight!' She gently chided, 'Now off with ye! You don't want to be wasting any more time!'

And after Mr Skunk had given his wife a kiss the four set out, trudging into the snow. It was difficult to walk, with many of the drifts taller than Mr Skunk, easily slowing even Peter, the tallest of them, down. It had stopped snowing some time ago though, thankfully, which made it easy for the four of them to see.

Mr Skunk led them for the first little while, and with his help they were able to find quite a few loyal Narnians. Once he had run out of ideas on where to go Lucy took over leading them until nightfall. The sun was beginning to set on their party, which had grown to include three turtles, two fauns, four beavers, and a family of possums, when Peter spoke up.

'We'd best be heading back,' he announced, 'It's starting to get dark.'

And it was; the shadows cast by trees were lengthening and the cold was beginning to grow. By the chill in the air it seemed likely to start snowing again.

They were almost back to the Skunks' home, moving rather slowly due to the turtles, when Susan gave a cry of pain. Her brothers whirled, weapons drawn, to face the threat. Mr. Skunk leapt to Lucy and the two of them started to heard the other animals together.

Edmund surveyed the trees; he couldn't see a thing in the shadows. Peter bend down to check on Susan, who was facedown in the snow, an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. As much as Peter wanted to pull it out he knew better; instead he reached out to put a hand on her back.

'Su?'

She gave a grunt in response and shifted a bit; Peter helped her to roll onto her uninjured side. He gently wiped the snow off of her face while he waited for her to unclench her teeth and speak, surprised at her words when she finally gasped them out.

'Pull it out.'

'Su, you know I can't,' Peter responded gently, 'Let's just get you up and we'll help get you back to the Skunks''

'Pull it out, Peter,' she affirmed, opening her eyes to met his own, 'Or I won't be able to use my bow on the fool who put it there.'

Peter would have smiled if there hadn't been an arrow sticking out of his sister's back, 'Alright then, on three.'

'On one.'

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness before reaching down and gripping the shaft tightly. He felt her tense under his palms and held one of her hands with his free one. After one last steadying breath he pulled, wincing at the feeling of the barbed arrowhead tearing his sister's skin on the way out.

Lucy covered her eyes and Mr. Skunk put a paw on her comfortingly as Susan gave a suppressed cry of agony through her tightly clenched jaw. Peter rolled her onto her front as soon as he had tossed the arrow off to the side, putting his hands down onto the wound and pressing firmly. He almost asked for Lucy's cordial before remembering that it had been lost. He felt helpless as Susan shuddered in pain underneath him; he couldn't find anything that he could cover he wound with, and so he just held his hands there, watching her blood flow through his fingers.

Edmund stayed watching the woods rather than his sister, wishing that he could help her in some way, but all he could do was keep his sword drawn and his eyes on the shadows.

After what seemed like an eternity to Peter the blood seeping through his fingers had slowed and he removed his hands slowly. Susan was still heaving for air beneath him, the sound of her pain-filled breaths the only thing breaking the silence.

'You ready to go, Su? We need to get you back so I can tend to your shoulder a little better,' Peter said, gently resting a hand on the back of her head.

'She gave the a shaky nod before bringing her good arm underneath her, trying to push herself up. Peter grabbed her elbow and lifter her, supporting her when she stumbled. Her face was paler than the snow around them and Peter worried for a moment that she might fall over; he suspected that she was dizzy from the blood loss and the pain. He waited a moment for her to adjust to standing before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her forward. She managed alright, even with the snow, and Edmund followed behind them, his sword still at the ready.

They had been traveling for about ten minutes, their progress even slower now than before due to Susan's back and Edmund scouting ahead for any more enemies. Mr Skunk and Lucy busied themselves with guiding the other animals.

Twilight was beginning to fade into darkness when a voice broke the silence, startling them into stillness. It echoed around them, bodiless, and Edmund was unsure of where to direct his sword.

'Give it up my dethroned rulers; your time is done.'

'Who are you?' Edmund cried into the darkness.

A chuckle answered him back, 'That doesn't matter right now; what matters is that you are running out of time.'

'Out of time for what?' Peter questioned.

'For your sister to live.'

The three turned to look at Susan, who stared back wide-eyed.

'That arrow was poisoned; you have until dawn to give yourselves up and announce to all of Narnia that you are willingly giving up your crown; only then will we give her the antidote. But I'm not asking you to respond right now; you clearly need some time to contemplate saying no. Which would be very foolish, I might add, because not only will your sister die, but so will all of you and any who choose to follow your path. You have until dawn. When day breaks over the mountains she will be dead.'

'You are a coward! I shall kill you myself, traitor of Narnia!' Peter roared into the trees.

His cry was only me with silence.

He turned back to their small party, 'Let's get going; we've got to get back to the Skunks' as fast as possible.'

--

They were still traveling half an hour later; Lucy had picked up the three turtles in an attempt to speed up their progress but it was Susan who was now the slowest. Her footsteps were stumbling, her feet clumsy and slow to respond. Peter was doing his best to support her but her head was beginning to loll onto his shoulder as she walked and he was afraid that she would soon be unconscious.

'Stay with me, Su,' he whispered to her as her head knocked against his shoulder again.

In response she sagged bonelessly against him, collapsing towards the ground. Peter cried out in surprise as her sudden weight pulled him down with her, both of them tumbling into a snowdrift. Edmund hurried to help them and between the two of them they managed to pull their sister back upright. She was truly unconscious now and they slung her arms over their shoulders, carrying her between them.

--

They arrived at the Skunk residence within the next half an hour, Mrs. Skunk giving a sound of alarm at the sight of Susan supported between her two brothers.

'Quick, quick, bring her in and put her on the bed!' The boys hustled to do so, the rest of their party straggling in behind them. Mrs. Skunk gave her husband a hug, grateful to see he was safe, 'Bless me, whatever has happened!'

He gave her a grim look when she pulled out of their embrace, 'Queen Susan has been poisoned and has only until dawn to live if the Kings and Queens don't give themselves up.'

'Oh, what are we to do!' She wailed in response.

'We need to stay calm, that's what we need to do; panic won't help any of us, least of all Queen Susan,' Edmund cut in, 'Lucy, can you help Mrs Skunk get everyone settled? And Mr Skunk, if you could work at gathering any information that anyone has in regard to these traitors that would be useful. As for the rest of you, please help out the Skunks as much as you can; we haven't much time and we all need to work together.'

Once everyone had set about following his orders Edmund turned back to his older siblings, 'How is she?'

'Not good; any ideas?'

Edmund shook his head, looking their sister over. She had started to shiver some time ago and had just begun to sweat as well; Edmund reached forward to push a piece of hair off of her forehead.

She stirred a little in response to his touch, furrowing her brow.

'Su?' Peter quietly coaxed, not wanting to excite Lucy.

Their sister gave a little moan, opening her eyes slightly.

'Hey, how are you,' Peter asked, stroking her hair. Edmund looked back over his shoulder to make sure no one had noticed.

'Mmmm,' she mumbled, 'what's happening?'

'Do you remembering anything?'

She paused a moment, frowning, 'Yeah. I was just hoping that it wasn't true,' she gave him a steely look, 'Don't you dare give yourselves up. You let me die. And don't tell Lucy I said that; she wouldn't be able to handle the decision.'

Peter bit his lip, giving her a sad look, 'You know I'll do everything in my power to save you, Su.'

She slowly reached a shaking hand out, trying to find his own. She couldn't quite manage it and he met her halfway. 'Not everything is under the High King's power.'

She gave him a small smile that he tried to return, but he couldn't seem to get it; the motion made him feel sick to his stomach.

Edmund reached down and covered both of their hands with his own in an uncharacteristic display of affection, 'Know that we love you, Su.'

She nodded slowly in response, her voice breaking, 'I love you too.'

Peter bobbed his head up and down, his throat too tight to let words past his lips.

Susan seemed to be fighting off sleep again; her words were slow and laboured, 'Tell Lu that I love her too.'

And with that Susan's eyes slipped closed.

_There! Sorry that this has been so long coming; between midterms and a really big interview and a trip to the mainland for said interview and my Grandmother being sick (she's much better now, though), it's been quite a busy time. For those of you who are wondering about the placement of this story in the Narnia timeline, I have a bit of a confession to make: I haven't actually read the books. I _do_ plan on getting around to it, but during the school semesters I don't have time for much else apart from the reading I'm assigned (and fanfiction of course!). So for sake of this story holding up, I'm thinking that it takes place fairly soon after the four are crowned; long enough for them to have been ruling for a while (many months, maybe a couple of years), but much before they head back to the real world (ie they speak as they did in Finchely and haven't really aged all that much). Hopefully this is alright and I don't lose any die-hard bookverse fans, because I'm really happy with this story. I do hope that I haven't offended anybody and I hope that anything I'm missing from the book doesn't bother you too much._

_I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this and I would be tickled to get more reviews (because all of the last ones were great!)_

_Ciao, Moksgmol_


End file.
